


Stars and Scales

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Mermaid!Sollux, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing on stars is supposed to be just a fairy tale, just to keep the hearts of young children filled with hope. Sollux, a young merman, is desperate to get more time with his loving boyfriend, Eridan, a human who has to go away on a trip. He wants to stay with him and see him more like normal couples. But, his thoughts about this didn't turn out like he had hoped they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not-So Happy Couple

Finally, it was warm enough to go and swim. Eridan was happy, he always was when he could swim, especially after not being able to swim in fresh water for months and months. Sure he had a pool in his rather large mansion down the road, but nothing beat fresh water.

He was alone. He had broken up with Karkat two weeks ago, and he usually came with the Cancer, but now that they were just friends, Eridan is coming alone to swim.

Putting his things down, the sixteen year old with black hair jumped in the water, smiling as he swam under the surface for a little while. He also missed his little friend, who hides out around here, and although Eridan hadn’t seem him the entire time him and Karkat were dating (around a year), it was only because he brought Karkat with him whenever he came here. Now, it was just him, and he was looking around, not being able to spot that head of dark, almost gold colored blond hair.

It wasn’t even long before he saw glimmering golden scales as a creature swam around him, Eridan smiling, turning around and coming face to face with a handsome young merman around his age, maybe a little younger. He had striking eyes, a dark forest green and a bright, light colored sky blue one. He had sharp fangs that somewhat showed over his bottom lip, even with his mouth shut. The fish-boy was also lean, skinny, but with some muscle. He had three golden gills on each side of his neck and torso, claws adorning webbed hands with matching golden webbing, and freckles everywhere. He had them on his shoulders, cheeks, nose, near and around his eyes, elbows, chest, back, stomach, some on his forehead and even the rest of his arms. He had a small nose, but it looked cute, he supposed. There were golden fins where his ears should be, sticking out of his hair and fluttering when he caught sight of Eridan, smiling wide.

Looks like Eridan had found his friend, swimming up to the surface to breathe as the merman followed him, sticking his head above the water and hugging Eridan, his tail moving against the human’s legs.

”Missed me already, huh, Sol?” Eridan asked, the merman poking his nose and he smiled, his mouth full of sharp fangs. Eridan found it funny, sure he could look scary to someone, but Eridan knew he was a softie since he had met him when he was five, first swimming around here.

Sol had nodded, chirping loudly. He had missed Eridan, having not seen him for a year when he was used to seeing him at least once a month, usually more. The merman could speak English, he just wasn't too good at it and had a lisp, so he mostly stayed quiet.

Eridan smiled, rubbing behind one of Sollux's fins that were located where his ears should be, getting bubbly chirps and a soft, purr-like sound coming from him as he nuzzled up to Eridan. "Looks like you really did miss me a lot." Eridan chuckled and Sollux playfully punched his chest lightly, Eridan not stopping his ministrations on his fin.

Sure, Sollux never really talked a lot, but he could get his point across. He was a bit of an asshole, but as soon as Eridan rubbed where he was now, Sollux would just melt into the loving touches and chirp and lean against him, a smile on his face with his glittering eyes shut.

Eridan nuzzled into Sollux's hair. Sure when they were ten Eridan was afraid of Sollux getting caught after learning that mermaids, and merman, were not normal, and weren't exactly supposed to be real. Ever since then he had shut his mouth about Sollux and didn't tell anyone about him, afraid of someone finding out about him and taking him away to get tests done on him, never to see his lake again, or Eridan.

The merman smelled like the ocean, even though he wasn't currently, or has ever been there. It was just his hair, or maybe all merfolk smelt like this, who knew. It was so fluffy when it was dry, and Eridan was aiding it, feeling some dry hairs tickle his face as sighed, giggling lightly as he continued making Sollux relax. Fuck, Eridan missed him so much. He was so happy to see Sollux again.

Before he knew it he was kissing his head, Sollux tensing up since Eridan stopped rubbing near his fin, but he started to kiss back, only on his chest. Eridan moved the other's head so they were facing each other before locking lips. Eridan missed Sollux's taste, he missed the feeling of their tongues touching, their lips connected, and how warm the other was against him.

If he was honest, Karkat, his ex, had been a cover up. He didn't really love him, he loved Sollux. He couldn't do anything about it though, he could only come and visit him. They could never share the same bed, wake up in the mornings under the covers with their legs tangled and pressing against each other, feeling the sun pool on the sheets. They could never really be intimate with each other, and their time was limited. They couldn't see each other all the time, only when Eridan wasn't busy, and Sollux waited patiently for him to come back.

When Eridan had broken up with Karkat he knew he was doing the right thing. He couldn't lie to Karkat, not anymore. One year had been painful enough, especially without seeing the blond merman he was holding in his arms. Even though with Karkat he could sit down at the table with and eat breakfast and hold a long, intricate conversation with, he couldn't do those things with Sollux. They didn't eat the same things and he couldn't come to Eridan's house. Sollux only spoke short and choppy English, and Eridan did most of the talking, at least, in English.

Neither seemed to care about talking, they loved each other, their shared language consisting of kissing, hugging, and just nuzzling and cuddling under the sun or stars in the water. That was another thing, Eridan couldn't keep Sollux out of the water for long. He couldn't go for walks with him, bring him to his favorite coffee shop like he had done with Karkat. He couldn't ever bring him to the movies, he couldn't bring him anywhere. Sollux was stuck in this lake, and would be for years. He was born here, and would continue to live here.

It hurt Eridan that he wouldn't be able to ever fully understand all of Sollux's words. He wouldn't be able to hear everything he has to say. Sollux could barely say anything, and Eridan had been teaching him English for years. His vocal chords wouldn't allow him to speak English well, and it was the opposite for Eridan. He wouldn't be able to speak Sollux's language well, either. It broke Eridan's heart, but he was sure that one day maybe he could teach Sollux written English. He just wanted to hear something from him without his voice cracking.

He had heard tales of mermaids being able to sing, and wonderfully. Sollux was an enchanting singer, he could make Eridan's heart flutter when he sang, and it wasn't with words, just with sounds and it made Eridan smile and blush like a middle school girl shoving a love note into her crush's locker.

For now, they kissed until Eridan was out of breath, Sollux cooing to him and kissing his nose as Eridan kissed his forehead, moving his bangs out of the way. "Hey, handsome, I need to go, dad's bringin' me on his business trip." 

Sollux's face looked heartbroken and he started trying to speak English again. "Wh-Why're you... you thpearing hat?" Eridan chuckled and kissed the merman's nose, making Sollux's fins flare and perk up.

"I have to go with 'em because he's my father." He knew Sollux didn't understand. Sollux was a lone boy, he had parents, surely, but they never stuck around when they left him here, going somewhere, who knows where, leaving the little baby merman all alone to fend for yourself. Sollux explained through motions and some spoken English words that this was normal for his kind, but it still was saddening to Eridan that Sollux never felt a parent's love or hug. He must have been so lonely until Eridan came. "Listen, I'll be back soon, love." Sollux chirped and nuzzled into his nose with his own. An obvious plea for Eridan to stay.

It was heartbreaking that not even after one visit he had to leave Sollux again. Eridan would have to leave for three months to go to Washington. He didn't want to leave Sollux, but he couldn't take the sad merman with him. "I'll be back soon, don't worry, darling." Eridan kissed Sollux's forehead again as he saw a few tears escape his eyes. Eridan knew why, last time he said that, he had been gone a year, leaving a worried Sollux wondering if he would ever come back.

Eridan kissed his tears away and rubbed his back, bringing Sollux into his chest as the boy's tail moved below the surface of the water. "I promise it's not like last time Sol. Three full moons, okay?" He didn't know what months were, he knew time by the moon cycles, and now he would know you were going to be gone three months.

Even though it reassured him that you would be coming back, he sniffled into your chest because it was going to be a long time for him. He didn't have anything to distract him from the thought of not seeing Eridan like internet, trips, friends, family, work. He only have hunting and sleeping. Eridan had a lot more distractions to help ease his mind. It was always harder on him when Eridan went away, no matter how soon he returned. Sollux didn't have friends, a family, internet, a trip, going on walks to fast food places and having a night out with the guys like Eridan would. Sollux was destined to cry over Eridan's not coming back for a while. He had told Eridan he always missed him so much and never wanted him to leave through body language and one or two words; that he would cry when he wouldn't be here for a long amount of time.

Eridan always felt horrible for leaving Sollux alone, there was a threat of being caught and not seeing Eridan again, or the fear he had of Eridan forgetting someone or meeting someone else he could have a real relationship with. Sollux knew he couldn't provide things to Eridan like a normal human could. He knew he couldn't always be with him, go for walks, just live with him and fall asleep beside him.

Sollux had seen human couples near his lake, sharing kisses and some even having little baby humans with them. That always made Sollux smile. It was in his instincts to want to be a father, but he couldn't with Eridan. Well, he could, but it wouldn't be something he wanted. He would stare at the humans and envy them, how they could walk and not have to be stuck in the water. How they could lie beside their partner and kiss and hold them all night long, to wake up beside each other and kiss each other awake. Sollux could never do those things with Eridan. He knew it, and often wondered why Eridan even bothered trying to make their relationship work. They couldn't see each other as often as either would like, couldn't go out places, couldn't sit on the grass and fall asleep under a tree.

All of these things hurt Sollux, and as he cried, begging Eridan with squeaks and chirps and even some words not to go, he soon felt Eridan let go of him and swim back to shore. Sollux quickly followed and grabbed his leg when he was on shore, Eridan stopping to see a sniffling Sollux with tears running down his cheeks. Eridan sighed and leaned down, kissing him sweetly on his merman's lips before letting go, having Sollux release his leg as he bid him a goodbye and a promise to come back before walking away.

The dark blond watched Eridan as he slowly disappeared from his view, swimming back to the bottom of his little lake and curling up beside a little group of seaweed. He was still crying and sniffling, wishing he could have spent more time with Eridan and that he could be with him. That he could ditch the tail and gills he had been born with and follow him away from the lake and to wherever he was going.

Swimming back up to the surface after his little nap, Sollux realized night had already fallen and the stars were out as always. He loved the view, and he lifted himself up on a rock, lying on his back and looking at all of the stars. He smiled as he sighed. In his head, he was wishing to be able to lie next to Eridan, to be with him and see him everyday. Wouldn't that be perfect?

Thinking it was stupid to keep himself up, he decided to just swim back down to the ocean floor and fall asleep. Once he did, he found it better this way, easing into a dreamless sleep as his gills worked to keep him breathing.


	2. Jogging with Towels

Sollux was rather surprised when he woke up. He hadn’t planned on waking up at all, well, he had, just not so soon. It was just dawn out and he stretched, already pushing himself into the water for a morning swim around his little lake.

That was before he realized he couldn’t breathe underwater anymore.

He was up and above the water, shaken that he couldn’t breathe under water like how his kind was supposed to. He was still floating, which was nice. Looking to the side, he squeaked when he realized his sets of golden gills were missing, and a little further down, his tail was missing. Instead, two rather long legs took its place. His eyes blinked down at them as he moved them to stay afloat, a little more than surprised at this.

Sollux wasn’t even that disappointed, he was just worried about one thing, which was hoping that Eridan hadn’t left yet, because if he could, he was catching his boyfriend before he left for three months and he wouldn’t be able to see him again for quite some time.

*~*~*

Of course Sollux knew about human culture, so he had found an old towel lying around and used it to cover from the waist to a little below his knees. He was already trying to walk, and was having problems. It was taking him longer than he had wanted to know to get used to them, but slowly and surely, he was making his way to Eridan’s house, hopefully catching Eridan before he left.

*~*~*

Eridan woke up, his father shaking him and telling him that Cronus was already up and that he was getting ready in the bathroom and Eridan had to get up and get ready as well if they didn’t want to be late for their plane. Eridan was still depressed about having had to say a farewell to Sollux after not seeing him for over a year, but, he had to go, his father wouldn’t understand that he didn’t want to go because of his mythical boyfriend who can’t leave his lake home a few miles from his house.

Getting out of bed and stretching, Eridan placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose before standing up and walking over to his walk-in closet, looking at some clothes that he wanted to wear today. He picked out a black shirt, deep blue skinny jeans with black stripes on them, a violet scarf, and his normal shoes he wore almost every day. Changing quickly, Eridan got out of his closet, threw his pajamas in the dirty pile near his door, and started on his hair.

*~*~*

Finally somehow making it to Eridan’s house, Sollux looked up at it. He had to ask a few people, who Eridan had described one time or another, where he lived. It was a weird question, but Sollux needed to know, and he actually didn’t know how weird it was of a question to ask someone’s friends, especially when they don’t know you. Sollux just did his best to sprint there, not wanting to accidently miss Eridan.

Sollux didn’t know where streets were, he didn’t know how to read well, so he felt lost. He was just looking for the rather big houses, and then a white one with a large, green front yard across from a path that lead to a beach. To Sollux, that could be anywhere.

*~*~*

Eridan sighed softly to himself as he fixed up his hair, combing in back and putting some insane amount of hairspray on it so it would stay up for the entirety of the trip and the rest of the day.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he heard Cronus on his phone talking to who Eridan guessed was Meenah, considering Cronus wouldn’t shut up about setting up a date to go skinny dipping with her at some point when the Ampora family got back home to their large, pristine mansion.

Rolling his eyes, Eridan walked to the first floor, grabbing the bags he had as he made his way downstairs, set the bags down by the door, and went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. He wouldn’t leave on an empty stomach, and sure they had things in the airport, but he wasn’t about to wait that long to have just a little snack to eat.

*~*~*

The dark blond former-merman took another look around. These houses were pretty gigantic in his eyes, and at least a lot, lot bigger than the other houses he has seen on his way to find Eridan. Surely this must be where his boyfriend lived? Oh boy he hoped so.

Sollux took it slow now, walking up the street and seeing a dirt path surrounded on either side by green, healthy trees before he heard a voice. He stopped for a moment and glanced up at the white mansion across from the path he was standing before. “Eridan! Get yer’ ass out ‘ere so we can go already!” This was it! That was his boyfriend’s name and before a second thought could pass through Sollux’s head he was already running up towards the voice that had uttered his boyfriend’s name.

*~*~*

Eridan had just put all of his things in the limo they had, Cronus already inside as he heard a squeak. It sounded warbled, but familiar. Eridan turned his head and his eyes widened. That looked like Sollux. Telling his dad he would be right back, Eridan ran up to the dark blond skinny human practically clinging and hanging from the black iron fence.

Whoever it was, they looked ecstatic to see Eridan. “...Sol?” Eridan was hesitant; he didn’t want the other to not be Sollux after he already had his hopes up. The human who looked a lot like his boyfriend nodded, and Eridan was speechless.

He would deal with how this was possible later, but now he was pressing the button to open the gate for Sollux to come in, and once it moved though, Sollux stumbled right into Eridan’s arms, nuzzling into his chest as Dualscar gave the two boys a curious look. “Hey Eri!” Sollux chirped, hugging the other as he tried to get everything under control, meaning to catch his balance so he wouldn’t fall when Eridan moved away.

The first thing Eridan could think of was to kiss Sollux, and he did, bringing the other’s face out of his chest and closer to his own face before connecting their lips, both boys shutting their eyes as their lips slid together, pressing against each other’s warmth before Dualscar came over and tapped Eridan’s shoulder.

Reluctantly, Eridan broke the kiss to turn and see his father looking over both of them. “Who are ye’?” Eridan groaned. He didn’t need to be interrogated by his damn father just because of this, especially before their big trip.

“This is Sollux, my boyfriend.” Eridan said, a certain pride in his voice as he said it. He looked his father dead in the eyes as Sollux sheepishly looked on, not sure if he should talk because this seemed to be a bad time to come between the two Amporas.

Dualscar just gave the pair a single nod. “A’ight, you wanna come along?” Sollux’s eyes widened before he nodded, still not sure if he should speak up yet. “Get in the car, boys. Eri, give yer’ boyfriend some clothes.” Dualscar didn’t even want to think of why the other was only in a towel, but hey, it was better than him being naked, he supposed.

Sollux and Eridan alike grinned as the Ampora dragged Sollux inside the limo and beside him, holding him close as he went through his clothes bag. Shielding Sollux from view of any of the others in the limo, Eridan pulled his towel down and let Sollux get into some cargo shorts. Once that was all set, the boy with the purple streak in his hair pulled out a T-shirt that was just black and pulled it over Sollux’s head. Perfect, he could go into the airport. Almost. “Sol here,” Eridan started, getting out some flip flops for the dark blond. “Put these on your feet.” He told the other, and after a little moment of confusion and Eridan then pointing to Sollux’s feet, the merman-turned-human slipped them on as the limousine started driving off to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic I've had been working on for a bit. I know this idea seems kind of overused but I like it. Anyways, enjoy; this will mostly be a fluff-oriented fic.


End file.
